Pase lo que pase
by hikaru.yamada.22
Summary: Makoto y Haruka están muy felices por la llegada de su primer hijo, lamentablemente el embarazo del joven delfín será más complicado y especial de lo que se creía... Pasen y denle la oportunidad - M-Preg / Toques de Angs/ Escenas llenas de ternura - Todos los comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos


Hola :D  
>Aquí me presento nuevamente con otra historia un poco melancólica, muy diferente de lo que he escrito anteriormente<br>Espero que sea de su agrado - Todos los comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos  
>Disfruten ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pase lo que pase <em>

Un día de otoño en Tokyo, la lluvia cubría toda la ciudad y las hojas corrían traviesas de la mano con el viento. Como de costumbre en días así, la gente se quedaba en casa protegiéndose del frío…

-Haru-chan – susurraba Makoto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su ojiazul  
>-Umm… - se quejó Haruka mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama donde se encontraba<br>-Haru-chan… levántate, te preparé chocolate… - dijo el castaño mientras daba al susodicho unos cuantos besos en la cabeza y revoloteaba sus cabellos  
>-Umm… no – respondió el azabache mientras se arrullaba más en las sábanas<br>-Haru-chan… - dijo el castaño con algo de resignación – si no te levantas me enojaré contigo  
>-Eso no es posible… - dijo Haruka confirmando que Makoto no podía estar ni un minuto separado de él, ante cualquier atentado de pelea la orca pedía perdón e inmediatamente abrazaba a su delfín…<br>-… Entonces… me pondré triste… - respondió el castaño haciendo un gesto melancólico  
>-… - Haruka seguía echado<br>-… - Makoto miraba a su pareja de reojo con la misma expresión  
>-Hace frío… - dijo el delfín al notar la insistencia de su orca<br>-No te preocupes, me sentaré contigo- dijo Tachibana con una amplia sonrisa y mientras se subía a la cama sacándose las pantuflas – Vamos, siéntate – pronunció de nuevo mientras levantaba a su delfín desde la espalda como a un niño  
>-Es más fácil para ti decirlo – dijo Nanase regañando a su orca mientras se sentaba usando como apoyo los hombros de este – tú no tienes a un bebé dentro…<br>-Perdón Haru-chan, pero debes alimentarte bien… además las calorías en esta época son más beneficiosas par- fue interrumpido la orca por un beso en sus labios  
>-Esta bien, ya me senté, no me regañes… - dijo Haruka mientras se abrazaba más a los hombros del pupiverde – hace mucho frío – volvió a decir<br>-Esta bien – le respondió el joven orca mientras se sentaba detrás de su pareja – … listo Haruka, recuéstate – dijo mientras abría los brazos

Haruka se recostó sobre su pareja dándole la espalda y encajando perfectamente en el pecho de este, la cabeza de su esposo quedaba exacta entre su hombro y cuello. Las piernas del más alto estaban estiradas alrededor de su cadera y él tenía las suyas tendidas en lo largo de la cama.  
>Ambos jóvenes estaban sumergidos en una cálida escena: el menor de ellos acariciaba suavemente el vientre de su esposo mientras marcaba de besos su cuello y a la vez los cubría a ambos con unas mantas por el frío que invadía las calles…<p>

-Ma… Makoto, me haces cosquillas – susurró el azabache mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su castaño para que parara de besarlo en el cuello  
>-¡Sí! ¡Per… perdón! – respondió el castaño volviendo a la realidad<br>-Dame la taza… - dijo Haruka estirando sus manos  
>-Hay algunos malvaviscos en el fondo – le respondió el castaño mientras envolvía la taza con un pañuelo y se la pasaba con cuidado– Despacio… está caliente<br>-Gracias por echarle crema batida – dijo el azabache mientras daba el primer sorbo  
>-No hay problema, sé que te gusta mucho…<p>

Era un ambiente desbordable de felicidad , rodeado de ternura, mimos y chocolate, sin dudas la pareja de esposos se había divertido mucho en esto meses disfrutando de la llegada de su hijo. Pero lamentablemente no todo era así de encantador como se veía, había una noticia que muy en el fondo los tenía tristes…

"El embarazo del joven Nanase es demasiado riesgoso, me temo que tendrá que estar en cama y seguir otros procedimientos si quieren que el bebé nazca…"

"Además creemos que luego de esto, Nanase no podrá tener más hijos, su cuerpo interiormente es muy frágil y quedar embarazado de nuevo simplemente lo mataría…"

"Tiene que venir a sus controles interdiariamente y no hacer esfuerzo de ningún tipo…"

"Por los menos dos pastillas diarias para regular el crecimiento del bebé…"

"Si el bebé se vuelve riesgoso para la salud del joven Nanase, tememos que tendríamos que extraerlo de su vientre…"

-Mañana debemos ir al médico, Haruka – dijo en tono triste Makoto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pareja  
>-…Tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento esos médicos me digan que debo deshacerme de nuestro hijo, jamás lo haré… así muera, quiero que nazca – dijo Haruka con un tono de voz frágil mientras tomaba con más fuerza la taza que tenía entre sus manos<br>-Haru-chan… todo va a estar bien… solo faltan un par de meses – pronunció Makoto mientras acariciaba con sus manos la mejilla de su esposo  
>-Yo sé que tú tomarás la mejor decisión si llega a pasar algo, Makoto – dijo Haruka mientras tomaba de las manos de su pareja y le hacía entender lo asustado que estaba. Makoto al sentir el contacto se llenó de tristeza…<br>-… Sé que todo saldrá bien – decía Makoto intentando convencer a su pareja y a la vez por dentro así mismo - … hemos hecho un buen trabajo todos estos meses

El ambiente fue pasando poco a poco de uno cálido a uno triste, la lluvia y el viento fuera de la casa no ayudaban a motivar a los jóvenes, pero Makoto sabía que debía atender tanto física como emocionalmente a su esposo, pues en un embarazo se necesitaba el total cuidado tanto del cuerpo como de la mente, así que eliminó todo rastro de tristeza de su cuerpo y empezó a besar a su Haruka de nuevo con la intención de hacerle cosquillas

-Ma… Makoto… cosquillas  
>-¿No son agradables las cosquillas Haru-chan? – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa amplia y radiante<br>-Creo que sí… ahora sí – dijo Haruka más confiado y dejándose mimar por su esposo, mientras todo estuviera estable dentro de él no habría de que preocuparse, su bebé crecería bien…

~Continuará (?)

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^<br>Espero seguir pronto la historia y dejar más detalles de la situación de Haruka  
>¡Comentarios! :D<p> 


End file.
